Manticore Rogues
by Smg1017
Summary: When Logan finds the tape of a young girl who takes down six sector police and has a barcode on her neck, Max can only assume the worst... that Manticore has sent an assassin after her. Please read and review!


Chapter One: The Thirteenth 

A/N: Let's say that the mess of Season 2 never happened, however Alec will appear in the story because his character is too wonderful not to use.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original character.

Fade in from black.

Somewhere in Seattle, by the docks, it has reached the point in the night where the moon and the few remaining working streetlamps are the only sources of light.

Suddenly, a girl of unknown age appears, with long dark brown hair that falls down to the middle of her back. Her large dark green eyes flash as she glances around her, never faltering in her step, always aware of her surroundings. Her slim, curvy body is accentuated with a pair of dark fitted jeans and a dark gray sweater that dipped down in a low scoop neck, it's path interrupted by a black tank top. She walked quickly, her heeled, black leather boots sloshed through the puddles from the previous day's rain. However, she somehow managed to maintain the grace of a cat.

Up ahead of the girl, a group of sector police stands around in a group, attempting to keep warm as they drink coffee. As the girl walked by, she cast them with a disgusted look from the corner of her eyes and on side of her upper lip rose slightly, showing her contempt. One of the men, in his late twenties to early thirties stepped forward calling out.

"Hey there, girlie! C'mere!" The girl stops, we see a front shot of her face. She raises her eyebrows and looks up slightly, showing the whites of her eyes. "What's your name?" The girl spins on her heels and looks him up and down, placing a hand on her right hip.

After a few seconds, she speaks in a slightly high-pitched, smart-assed tone. "And, what's it to you, officer?" The officer just smiles. "It's Lina. Is there anything else?"

"I just wanna walk you home, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be in this part of town by yourself." Now it was Lina's turn to smile.

"I don't think so." The other officers laughed loudly.

The office frowned, and drew his gun, hoping to maintain his manhood in front of his colleagues, and pointed it at her head. "Hey! I said-" Before he could finished his sentence, Lina took three steps forward, kicking the gun out of his hands, disabling it just as quickly.

"You know," Lina told the office. "It's really not polite to point a gun at a girl's head." She snapped her body backward to avoid his attempted kick to the head. She bent her knees and twisted in the air, her ankles latching around his neck. She again spun around, rendering him unconscious, and letting him fall, herself landing face first but blocking the ground with her palms. She did what looked like a quick push-up, bringing her feet under her, and rising to a fighting crouch. By then, the six other men on duty had run over, one of them to check on their fallen comrade in arms, the others drew their guns and ran at Lina.

Lina took out the first man easily by throwing him head-first over her shoulder. The second fell as well, after a well-placed kick to the gut, then another to his neck. The third wasn't as much of a pushover, and it took her a blinding series of martial arts moves to finally drop him. While she was busy dealing with the third officer, the fourth had snuck up behind her and grabbed her neck. She easily flipped him over her shoulder, but as he landed on his back, he punched upward, catching her in the lip. She hissed and knocked him out with a kick to the face. She kicked her fifth assailant in the temple and watched him fall. Suddenly remembering the sixth man, she turned to hear him talking on his radio.

"This is Collins, we need backup over by the dock, Sector Six." Collins turned to Lina. "You're in trouble now, girlie, assaulting six officers. I've got backup you won't be able to get away from."

Lina's forehead wrinkled. "Bring it on!" Suddenly, there was a shout, and twenty well-armed men came running out at her. She quickly surveyed the situation and decided running was her best option. She turned quickly, heading for the dock. She could hear them behind her, and heard the shots fired at her. As she turns to look back, she whips her head around, and at that moment, her hair flies off her neck and we see a barcode. Her feet made a light tapping sound as they hit the wooden dock. As she reached the end of the dock, she eyed the ice-cold water before turning to the quickly approaching men.

"You know, I guess I shoulda told him I'm really not into men in uniforms." She shrugged, a smirk crossing her lips, before jumping up and executing a graceful swan dive into the water below. The men shot into the water for a few seconds, before the man who was obviously the leader called out.

"Cease fire, no one could hold their breath for this long after all that fighting. One of the shots must have hit her." He gave the signal to move out.

A minute or two after they leave, we see the girl's head emerge quietly from the water. Her swollen lips have turned blue, while the blood from her split lip begins to bleed freely. She looks around with wide eyes, and takes a deep breath, letting it out, and we see her breath and how cold it must be. Slowly, the girl dives down, into the deep water, until eventually all we see are the toes of her boots, then nothing, leaving only a trail of bubbles.


End file.
